Teen Cats
by BlueReader
Summary: Mas y Menos are turned into cats! How will they ever show their team that it's them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is going to be a story about Mas y Menos. Enjoy. P.S they are going to talk in English since they will be talking most of the time. When they turn back to human they will talk in Spanish.**

**Mas:** **BlueReader no posee-**

**Menos: Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 1: We're Cat's?!**

Mas y Menos ran faster and faster until Mumbo couldn't tell where they were. "Where did you go?" He shouted. They suddenly ran up right behind him and knocked him right into the arms of Speedy and Aqualad.

"You twin boys just made me lose!" He shouted angrily as the police dragged him off. "Abra Cadabra! That'll teach you!"

Mas y Menos felt a tingling and everything seemed to get very big. They looked over at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. "We're cats! And were speaking English!"

They were indeed cats. They had striking red fur with a few white patches.

"We have to tell Bumble Bee!" Menos said.

They went up to her and ran around her ankles, but she took no notice.

"Where are the twins?" Speedy asked.

"They must have gone back to the Tower." Aqualad guessed.

They all got back into their ship and flew back to Steel City.

"How will we get back to the Tower?" Mas asked. "We don't know the way."

"The Titans West's Tower is right over there." Menos said gesturing with his tail. "We could go to them for help."

"It's worth a shot." Mas agreed.

Mas jumped on Menos back and they sped off. They ran so fast they went right on top of the water. They couldn't open the door so they sat outside it and wailed until Beast Boy came out.

"What's all the noise?" He said. He noticed Mas y Menos. "Aw. How did you cats get on this island?"

He took them inside and brought them inside the main room.

"Guys look what I found!" He said holding up Mas y Menos.

"Oh how cute!" Starfire squealed running over and hugging them.

"Ow! Too tight Ms. Starfire!" Mas choked out.

"Ooh can I name them?" Starfire pleaded.

"Okay."

"This one is Fluffy." She said pointing to Mas. "And this one is Falcon." She said pointing to Menos.

"Really?" Mas whined.

"Nice to meet you Fluffy." Menos teased.

"How did they get in the island, though?" Cyborg questioned.

"No idea they were just sitting on the step-"

A frantic Bumble Bee appeared on the screen.

"Have any of you seen Mas and Menos?" She asked worriedly. "We can't find them!"

"Oh no!" Starfire gasped.

"We'll be right over." Robin said. "Cyborg can activate the trackers on their communicators. Robin out."

"Okay Cyborg you go and get you tools and meet us at the T-Car. Titans move out!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted. "What about Falcon and Fluffy?"

"They'll have to stay here. Let's move!" Robin said as they all left the room.

"Those idiots!" Mas said. "Two twin boys are missing and two twin cats show up? How dense could they be?"

"Honestly." Menos agreed. "Didn't Mumbo turn them into animals before too?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could follow the car and get to our tower." Mas suggested.

"It's worth a shot. We'd better hurry though they're leaving right now."

They made it to the garage just as the car backed out.

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" They shouted and ran after the car.

Beast Boy stared out the car window. He didn't know why they were bothering to go to the Titans East. Mas y Menos probably just went to the arcade or somewhere like that. He sighed and looked away. As he turned his head he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned back and his jaw dropped. He saw Fluffy standing on Falcon while running and they were keeping pace with the car.

"Guys! Look at that!" He shouted.

Mas was looking at the car and saw Beast Boy staring at them.

"Menos Mr. Beast Boy saw us! Quick hide!"

Menos veered left into a nearby alley and they crashed into something.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "I do not see a thing."

"Huh." Beast Boy said. "I could have sworn I saw the cats…."

"Ugghhh….." Mas groaned. He sat up.

Menos looked around. "What happened?" He said.

"We ran into them."

'Them' was a bright pink cat with blue eyes and a blond furred cat with striking green eyes **(AN: Hint hint, wink wink)**.

"Sorry about that." Menos apologized. "Our fault completely."

"That's okay." The pink cat replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mas and that's Menos."

"Mas? Menos? That's you guys? It's me, Kole!"

"Really?" Mas said.

"Yes and this is Jericho! I didn't recognize you because you're speaking English.

"Yeah we don't know how that happened. Did Mumbo turn you guys into cats too?"

Jericho nodded.

"We were fighting Doctor Light when an alert came and said that Mumbo was breaking out of jail." Kole said. "We were sent to find him. We recaptured him but then he turned us into cats! We have been trying to find our teams."

"We were just following Mr. Cyborg's car to our tower because Bumble Bee was looking for us and Cyborg can track our communicators." Mas explained.

"Yeah." Menos said. "They took us into our tower when Bumble Bee called. And Starfire gave us names. I'm Falcon and he," Menos sniggered, "is Fluffy."

"That stinks." Kole said sympathetically.

Jericho looked at Kole. "Do you mind?" He mouthed.

"Go ahead." She allowed.

Jericho made eye contact with her and took over her body. "I know the way back to your tower." He told Mas and Menos. "If we go there and show everyone our powers they might make the connection." He got out of Kole's body.

"That's a great idea Mr. Jericho!" Menos praised.

They set out for the tower with Jericho in the lead.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the door. They yowled for a few minutes but no one answered.

"How do we get in?" Menos asked.

"We'll have to reach the scanner. We should still have our DNA so if one of you could reach it we could get in." Kole said to Mas and Menos.

Jericho crouched down for Kole to climb on his back. Mas sprang off Menos back to get on top of Kole and Menos climbed up all of them and stood on two legs so he could reach the scanner.

"We're in." He said jumping down from on top of everyone. They made their way up to the briefing room. All of the titans were there.

"Kole and Jericho are missing, too?!" Robin was saying.

"Yes, the last time we saw them was when they went to stop Mumbo from breaking out of jail." Pantha said.

"We last saw Mas and Menos after we defeated Mumbo!" Aqualad said. "Maybe he had something to do with it. We-"

A yowl cut him off. Four cats were standing there. One had long blond fur and green eyes. One had pink fur and blue eyes. The last two had red fur with white patches.

"Fluffy! Falcon! How did you two get here? Who are your friends?" Beast Boy said.

"Okays guys we'll have to demonstrate our powers so they'll see that it's us." Kole ordered.

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" They shouted. Twining tails they sped around all of the Titans. Kole wailed to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked over she immobilized herself in crystal. Since Jericho couldn't see up into anyone's eyes he sat on his hind paws and signed _"Titans! It is us. We were turned into cats!"_

"Do you realize what this means?" Beast Boy said. "Our cats have superpowers!"

All the cats did a mental forehead slap.

"Ooh they can be mascots!" Starfire squealed.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said.

"What should they be called?" Cyborg asked.

"This one could be Crystal." Starfire said pointing to Kole. "And the twins could be called The Speedsters.

"What about the blond one?" Aqualad questioned.

"He could be called Genius." Speedy suggested. "He looks pretty smart."

Everyone looked at him. Genius did indeed look smart.

"We should probably go look for Mas, Menos, Kole, and Jericho now." Robin said. "TITANS MOVE OUT!"

They all ran from the room.

"We are surrounded by the biggest idiots I've ever seen." Menos stated.

Everyone agreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of Teen Cats! Okay in this chapter they will find out they are cats and then it's going to focus on how to change back.**

**DISCLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEER!**

**Kole: BlueReader doesn't own-**

**Me: Yes no interruptions! Whooo!**

**Kole: You just interrupted me.**

**Me: Oh yeah… please continue.**

**Kole: Teen Titans.**

The cats were bored. The Titans had been gone for over an hour. They had tried typing on the computer to leave a message but their cat paws didn't work too well with typing. They were lying on the couch almost asleep when there was a door slamming from downstairs. They all jumped up.

"I have an idea." Kole said. "When someone comes through the door we'll tackle them from behind so Jericho can make eye contact."

Everyone hid in the shadows waiting for the door to open.

Robin sighed. They had searched everywhere. Mas, Menos, Kole, and Jericho were know where to be found. Maybe Slade got them he thought. Everyone neared the Op's room and Beast Boy went in first. He was immediately tackled by the four cats. Genius jumped on his chest and the other three tackled his legs.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy cried falling onto his back.

Genius stood on his chest and looked Beast Boy in the eyes. He sank into his chest.

"Oh god." Robin said realizing who the cats were.

"Friend Beast Boy are you okay?" Starfire asked as Kid Flash and Jinx helped him up.

"Yes." 'Beast Boy' replied. "Only I'm not Beast Boy."

"Jericho." Robin said.

"Looks like someone figured it out." Menos hissed sarcastically.

"Or you might know me by my new name. Genius." Jericho said.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at the ground sheepishly.

"About time!" Kole yowled. Everyone looked over at her.

"So that's Mas, Menos, and Kole?" Aqualad checked.

"Yes." Jericho said. "You guys seriously didn't recognize us? We have the same colored fur and we showed you our powers!"

"Oops?"

"Yeah, oops!" Mas screeched. "Who knew we were surrounded by such idiots?"

"Uhh… which one is that and what did he say?" Robin asked.

Jericho changed into a cat exchanged a few meows and turned back. "That's was Mas. He said: Yeah, oops! Who knew we were surrounded by such idiots?"

"Hey!" Everyone said indignantly.

"Well now that we know that it's you how are we supposed to change you back?" Bumblebee asked.

Everyone looked at Jericho. "Yeah… didn't think about that." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Teen Titans.**

"Why not?!" Speedy asked.

"I don't know… guess we got a little distracted by trying to let you know it was us!" Jericho said sarcastically.

"Well if Mumbo did it to you, he'll know how to turn you back." Raven said.

"Good idea. Titans move out!" Robin said. Jericho jumped out of Beast Boy who fell over in a heap.

"Uggghh. My head hurts." He complained.

Everyone departed for the prison.

Bee, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were flying while Kid Flash ran. Cyborg, Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Jinx were in the T-Car with the cats who were sitting stiffly on the Titans laps.

When they arrived at the prison they were taken to Mumbo's cell (though the guards were confused why the Titans had cats with them).

Everyone looked around in shock. It was empty. There was a small note taped to the cell door.

It read: _Come and find me._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

"CRUD!" Mas and Menos screeched in unison.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Kole wailed.

"Okay." Robin said to the Titans. "We have to split up and find Mumbo."

All the Titans got into groups. The cats ended up going with Cyborg, Raven, and Robin.

The seven Titans were walking past the bank when the front exploded.

"Titans Go!" Robin cried.

They all sprinted in to find Mumbo holding an armload of money. The cats hissed at him, raising their hackles.

"Oh I see you've found your friends." Mumbo smirked. "I think being animals suits the Titans don't you?"

Robin pulled out his staff and Raven, him, and the cats proceeded to attack Mumbo. Cyborg whipped out his communicator to call the rest of the Titans.

"Calling all Titan's." Cyborg said. "We've found Mumbo."

Kid Flash, Jinx, and Bee were checking all the bars for Mumbo when their communicators rang. Cyborg's face appeared.

"Calling all Titans. We've found Mumbo." He glanced behind him. "Hurry!" He said urgently. 'We're at the bank-" He was cut off as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

All that could be heard was hissing.

The three wasted no time in getting there. Kid Flash halted in front of the bank, carrying Jinx. Bee flew up behind them. They walked through the destroyed bank.

A dog trotted up to them and barked. But this dog was half-metal.

"Sparky?" Bee asked incredulously.

Cyborg barked again and ran deeper into the bank. The Titans followed him to where the cats were sitting. Next to them sat a bored looking raven and an indignant looking robin.

"Is that…" Jinx started.

Jericho nodded.

The three busted out laughing.

"This is so humiliating!" Robin huffed. "I wouldn't mind being a cat at least but a robin?!"

"I'm just glad I'm not a bear again." Cyborg barked. "Or that I'm not wearing another tutu."

Their talking what cut off as Beast Boy ran up panting followed by Speedy and Aqualad.

They looked at the birds.

"Robin?!" Beast Boy asked.


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Okay. I am going to update my stories. Super sorry for not doing it in forever but i had finals and was really stressed out. There's a poll on my page for what story i should finish next. So I'm going to completely finish one story first, then the next popular, the the least. So please go and vote!**


End file.
